


Drawn to you

by ccgrines112



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccgrines112/pseuds/ccgrines112
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

A fan can be a fan. My name is Zola, and I am a huge fan of the most popular K-pop group in the world. The Batang Boys, or short for BTS. I am 27 years old, a normal American girl; nothing special about me. The day had come when BTS arrived in my town, my best friend and I who bought tickets in advance. We were extremely excited. My best friend name is Unnie; we were waiting on line until they open the gates for all fans to get inside the stadium. (Let’s backtrack, I didn’t get into K-pop until Unnie introduced me to their music, and I fell completely in love with it. Even though I did not understand one word what they are saying, I still felt their emotion behind the music.) Okay, back to the story; Unnie and I got to our seats; we were in section 200, which was not bad. Since the tickets were expensive, but the seats were good enough. 

“Zola, we should get some snacks and drinks?” Unnie said.  
I nodded in agreement. “What do you want Unnie?” I said cheerfully.  
She thought about it for a second and said, “I guess pizza, and soda sounds fine.”

I nodded again and started to walk my way up to where the concessions are. There was a line, no surprise. While waiting, I took my phone out to check my notification.  
“Ahhh!”. I looked up, and notice that fans were running towards my direction, chasing a guy. Couldn’t make out his face, since the bottom of his face was covered.  
I thought it was just nothing and went back to my phone. 

“Jebal nagaseyo!”, the mystery guy said loudly. (Get out of the way please!) I looked up, and the guy runs into me. As both of us are on the floor. People around us.  
“Gwaenchanh-a?” (Are you okay?), the guy said. I looked up. I saw these two almond shape dark brown eyes. He looked at me as well, locked on eye contact. “Are you okay?” he said again. 

I seen these eyes before, I thought to myself. 

“Miss, are you okay?” he spoke again.  
He took his face mask off and reveal it was Kim Namjoon.  
My eyes got wider. I nodded, “yeah, I am okay.” 

He nods. He got up and put his hand out to help get up. His hand is soft but rough at the same time, I thought to myself.  
Before I had a chance to say anything, security shows up and escort him back to prepare for the show. 

The crowd dispersed after he had left in the opposite direction and as their loyal fans, they follow them. I dusted myself off and found that my phone was on the floor. I picked it up and put it on my pocket. 

“Buzz!”, vibration from my phone; went to get my phone out. Unnie is calling.  
“Zola, what is taking so long?” Unnie said anxiously.  
“The line is still long” I lied wasn’t sure how to explain what I have encountered.  
Ten minutes later I came back with food and drinks since we still have one hour left to go for the concert to start.  
“Did something happen while you were at the concessions area?” She asked curiously.  
“No, why you asked?” I said nervously.  
“Just asking,” she said. I sighed and flashback to that event. Nice going Zola, and didn’t say thank you, thinking that to myself.  
Feeling a little down, Unnie elbow me lightly with a smile, “are you excited for the concert?”  
“I nodded,” said with a smile on my face.

The rest of the night goes as normal; the boys performed beautifully, my eyes were on Kim Namjoon the whole concert. Those almond-shaped eyes that I cannot get rid of out of my head. It was a sight that I will never forget. The concert has ended, and everybody is exiting out of the stadium.

“Oh my gosh, Zola! The concert was awesome! Jungkook is so cute! It was worth the tickets!” she said enthusiastically.  
As I walk beside her, just agreeing with everything she was saying. 

“I wish I could meet them!” she said.  
“Well, they are busy stars, and it is not easy getting one on one with them. That is every fan’s dream,”, I said to her.  
Unnie and I decided to say our goodbyes for the night, and we went on our separate ways.

“Text me when you get home Zola,” she said.  
“Likewise, Unnie,” I said, waving goodbye.  
I started to walk to the train station; there weren’t a lot of people left in the area. So, I took my time walking.  
“What a day,” she said.  
While I was walking, someone taps my shoulder.  
I stopped and turned around. I froze.


	2. Can this be a coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is uploaded. I will be uploading one chapter every week for now on.

“Excuse me?”, a gentleman said.  
Those same almond shape eyes, while the guy face was covered with that same face mask.  
“Kim Namjoon?” I said slowly while walking towards him slowly.  
Face to face. Eye to eye. Could it be a coincidence to meet once again? 

“Umm, hi,” I said shyly. 

“Hi. I just want to see if you are alright,” he said with a concerned look on his face.  
“I am okay, thank you for asking. Also, thank you for helping me up. I wasn’t paying attention what was going on around me,” I said with a smile.  
He took his mask off, and shows the completed face.  
He smiles, and asked, “What is your name?”  
“Zola….Gonzalez,” I said to him with a small smile while looking down towards his and my feet.

I looked up and, locked with his eyes, “nice to meet you, Zola Gonzalez,” he said with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you too, Namjoon,” I said.

Namjoon put his hands in his pockets and ask how I am getting home.  
I pointed to the train station and noticed that the last train left. “Oh no, the train!”, shocked and devastates I was.  
I sighed.  
“Well, that was the last train for the night,” I said while squatting to think what to do next.  
Namjoon came beside me, “if you want, I can ask my manager if it is okay to give you a ride home,” he insisted. 

“You don’t need to; I will figure out a way home,” I said.  
“Don’t worry about its Zola; it was my fault for making you miss your train,” he said.  
“Sigh, okay,” I said feeling bothered.  
Namjoon and I started walking towards a black van; he opened the door. I saw all of the member either sleeping, on their phone or just talking.  
I felt out of place.  
Jin, Suga, Jimin, V, Jungkook, and J-Hope all starred at me.  
“Jeogeon Nuguya Namjoon?” Suga bluntly said. (Who is that Namjoon?)  
“Jamsi hue seolmyeong hageseubnida Yoongi,” (I’ll explain later Yoongi) Namjoon said to Suga and turned to their Manager. 

He pulled his manager and spoke to him in private.  
I felt like a sore thumb. It felt very awkward.  
“Hi!” I looked up and saw J-Hope waving at me.  
“I’m J-Hope! What is your name?”, he said enthusiastically.  
I waved, “Hi, my name is Zola Gonzalez.” I said awkwardly.  
“Nice to meet you,” said J-Hope.  
Suga nods, and the rest just waved to me. Yup. Very awkward indeed.  
Namjoon and his Manager came back.  
“Zola, this is our Manager. He agreed to take you home, but there is something that he would like to discuss before going further. Don’t worry he speaks English,” Namjoon said seriously and smile.  
“Okay,” agreeing to what he said. 

A gentleman in a suit came up to me and told me to follow him.  
“Namjoon told me everything that has happened. I do not mind taking you home, but my priority is the group. You will have to sign forms for confidential purpose.” Their manager explains.  
“I understand sir,” I said, agreeing to his statement.  
“Hmm, this is a first,” he said surprisingly.  
It took maybe five to 10 minutes to read and sign forms; just you know the usual. I am not allowed to mention to any one of that night, just for their privacy, etc.  
“Thank you, Mr.,” I said, trying to figure out his name.  
“Manager Sejin,” He responded.  
I handed everything back to him and follow him back to the van.  
Namjoon came out, “So, everything okay?” He smiled. I just nodded and smile.

He looked exhausted, and most of the members fell asleep in the van, besides Namjoon and J-Hope.  
I climb in the van, closed the door and buckle up.  
“What is your address, Zola?”, said Namjoon while holding his phone to put the GPS on.  
“Oh, it’s XXX Huntington Avenue. I can type it in if you want,”, I said politely.  
Namjoon passed his phone to me while I type in my home address.  
We were off. It takes about 45 minutes to get home. J-Hope was already snoozing away. It was only their driver, Manager Sejin, Namjoon, and me who are still awake.  
I have so much going on, so many thoughts. Can this be all a dream? I watch as Namjoon was looking out the window. At a glance, I saw a little bit of sadness, every line on his face, the shape of his eyes, his one dimple. Things I ever got to dream of, if I ever got the chance to meet him.

He turns, and I turn away feeling embarrassed. Hearing his smirk, viewing from my peripheral vision, I can see a small smile.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping Namjoon, it is very late already,” concern about him since it was a long day for him.  
He turns to me, and then turns again to the window, “Just thinking what is next. Thinking about what my next dream will be and other plans. What more can I give to my ARMY fans? What else can we improve? Keeping the team together, and being there for them.”, he said with a smile.  
“What is your happiness, Namjoon?” Curiously asking.

The van stopped and notice I have arrived home. I looked at Namjoon. I turned and open the van door and quietly close it. I walked to the other side on the sidewalk.  
“Thank you, Manager Sejin for the ride home, I appreciate it,” I said gratefully.  
“Your welcome Ms. Zola, and remember about the agreement,” he said, and I nodded in agreement.

I walked towards my door, and I heard footsteps behind and turn around.  
“Namjoon, what are you doing out here?” I said in confusion.  
“The question you have asked me earlier. I don’t understand your question”, Namjoon said seeking an understanding.  
“Umm, what will make Namjoon happy?” I said, explaining to him.  
His face light up. “You don’t need to answer Namjoon; it’s just a question,” I said, looking down hoping I didn’t upset him.  
“I am still looking for an answer to your question, and I am still looking.” Said Namjoon with a smile on his face.  
“It was nice meeting you Namjoon,” I said confidently locking eye contact with him. I grinned so big that my cheeks were red. 

I put my hand out, and Namjoon reciprocates and smiled. “It was nice to meet you too, Zola; I hope our paths will cross again.”  
I open my door and said goodnight to Namjoon, and he said the same.  
He walks back to the van, went inside, and drove away. I watched the van drove away. My heart stings a little bit. Since this will be the only time that I will ever see him.


	3. A Turn of Fate

A month has passed by, only seeing new feeds of BTS, no word of Namjoon. They were a busy group, touring, filming, and other projects.   
Day after day, everything is back to normal; as I was walking home one day, I saw a photographer in the corner my eye, and I started to walk faster. So did the photographer, a million thoughts were in my head but one thing for sure I didn’t want to hurt Namjoon and the other BTS members. So, I ran as fast as I can, wanting to avoid a rumor that will hurt them. 

I got home, closed, and locked my door. I was mentally exhausted. I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.   
The next day, I got a text from Unnie.  
Unnie: “Zola! You need to read this article.”  
Me: “What? What are you talking about?”  
Unnie forwards the article to my phone. The title said, “Kim Namjoon the leader of BTS, has photo evidence with his new girlfriend. Are they dating?!”.

I looked at the title; I looked at the titled; wondering who it was although it could be just another rumor.  
Me: “Unnie, this just could be a rumor to start drama with the fans.”  
Unnie: “Umm, I think you should read the article before you speculate if it is a rumor or not.”  
Me: “Fine.”

I opened the article and saw a picture. My eyes open wider; that picture, the night that they drop me off home, and Namjoon was in front of my door. I fear for the worst.   
The photographer that took pictures that day. They found who was the identity of the speculation that Namjoon has a girlfriend. It was me.  
My face turns pale white. Quickly scrolling to see if the name of the girl was ever mentioned, but there was no name. I sighed in relief. 

Unnie texted me again.   
Unnie: “Did you see it?! Whoever that girl is, she must have saved an emperor in her past life. She is so lucky.”

I couldn’t tell Unnie that it was me, since I have signed a contract with them, and was for the privacy of BTS. I know BigHit Entertainment will do some damage control.   
Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I sat up and went downstairs to see who it is. I looked through the window.   
It was Namjoon. Alone. I wasn’t sure if I was hallucinating or not. I quickly open the door, and there he was.   
“Namjoon, what are you doing here? Where is your Manager? Why are you alone?” I asked with anxiousness.   
“May I come in?” he asked. I nodded and let him in.  
“Namjoon, why are you here?”. I asked worryingly.   
“I wanted to see you if you are okay,” he said truthfully.   
My eyes widen from hearing him say this, but I did not want to overthink it will be something more. I mean, I am just a fan nothing more. I don’t want to give my hopes up.  
“I am okay, just a little spooked,” I said truthfully.

Namjoon grabbed my arm, “We need to go,” he said anxiously.  
“Go? Go where?”, I said anxiously.   
“You are now a target. Ever since the picture was release; it is only a matter of time until fans, and the whole world will know who you are. You will on be the spotlight, for who knows for how long”, Namjoon explains.   
My worries that I will no longer have the privacy, everybody will know who I am. It will freak me out, as I starred at Namjoon. I can see wariness in his face. This was his life, no privacy. Everybody watching his every move, and decision that he makes. It must be tiring. 

“Zola? Did you hear everything I said?”  
I zoned out. “Huh?”.   
“We are flying out back to South Korea, and I want you to come with me”, Namjoon stated.   
“Namjoon, I can’t go with you. I have a life here. Its not like I can pack my life and move across the world. I do not want your pity.” I firmly said.  
“There are some things you aren’t going to understand. Especially when you are in the public’s eye. All they care about is how to make money of a celebrity, or to tear them down. I do not pity you. I am just an idol who cares for his fan”, Namjoon explained.   
Those words, even I understand; that he only cares for me as an idol and fan. I do not want to be a burden to him, being stuck with me. A nobody.   
“I will be fine, just to back to South Korea”, I said with a fake smile.  
Namjoon looked at me stern but with wariness in his eyes and said, “okay. Well this is goodbye”.  
Namjoon puts his hand out and I reciprocate.   
“Goodbye Namjoon, I hope to see you again someday. Get home safely”, I said without breaking his eye contact. 

He lets go of my hand. Walked towards the car and before he got in, he looked back towards me with a small smile in the corner of his lip.  
“I hope to meet you one day again”, he mumbles in his breath.   
As they drove away, sadness fell in me. Thinking it is for the best. He will forget about me, after all I am just a BTS fan.   
A week have gone past, I got a call from Unnie.  
“Hey! What is new with you?”, I said to Unnie.  
“Ummm, you kept something from me didn’t you!? Why didn’t you tell me that you are dating RM?!”, she said ecstatic.  
Oh no, it has begun. They finally figure out who is the girl in that photograph, and it was me.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do in her situation? Spotted, and finding out that everything revolves around you. A uncomfortable feeling as a normal american girl.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” she said waiting with no patience what so ever.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you, plus I signed a contract that I wouldn’t say anything”, I said sighing.  
“Well, the cat’s out of the bag, the whole world knows who you are. I will send you the link”.  
Unnie send me a link. As I read through the article, I saw my picture, age. Oh boy.  
“Zola, tell me! Was he dreamy?”, Unnie impatience waiting for my answer.

I smiled. I could not get those beautiful almond shape eyes out of my mind. I snapped out from my fantasy.   
“To answer your question, yes he is. He also wanted to go to Korea, since he knew this was going to happen. I decided to decline and not go with him”.  
Unnie got very quiet, “Wow, you are crazy. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and you said no.”

“Yes, I said no”, I said confidently.  
“You are an idiot Zola”, Unnie said so blunt.  
“Whatever, it is my decision”, I said to Unnie over the phone.   
“Alright, do what you need to do, but all I am saying as your best friend is that I think you are making a big mistake. Well, got to go, talk to you later.” Unnie said and hang up.

I sighed. 

As days had passed by, people starred at me, and whispers of gossips in the corner of my eye. People taking pictures of me, and calling me harsh names. This goes on for two weeks. People follows me wherever I go. Paparazzi with their cameras taking a picture of my face. Hate comments on articles. How can people be so mean and cruel to me?   
I try to stay away from the public eye, even calling out of my job during all this drama. I flashback to Namjoon when he ask me to go with him, I should I went. I do regret it. Article to article Big Hit Entertainment does some damage control, to keep the situation under control.   
It is already passed a month, and I haven’t heard from him. Only watching live interviews, and videos of him with the other members.  
We are already in snowy December. It have been three months since the whole drama with Namjoon and me. It died down, people have already forgotten about it. During that time I was staying with my best friend. With all the drama, they found out where I lived. It forced me to leaved my home, and lay low.

Unnie: “Hey, it’s time to get out of bed lazy”. While she tugs on the covers away from me.   
Zola: “Not really in the mood, and it is my day off. Don’t really have nowhere to be”.  
Unnie pouts and said, “Well you are not laying in this room all day. Go out, go to the park and take a walk or something.”   
She shrugs me to get out of bed and plows her weight on top of me.  
Zola: “Okay, okay I’m getting up!”  
Unnie smirks, and got off of Zola.  
Unnie: “Have fun!” I rolled my eyes. 

Might as well go out. I went to get ready before Unnie comes back to the room again. I chose to get doll up since it has been awhile. A cute sweater, jeans, boots, beanie, jacket and my gloves and scarf since it is winter time.   
Then I was off. I decided to go to the park, and maybe a café to warm myself up since it is cold.   
I catch a bus to Haman Park which will take 20 minutes to get there. During my ride, I was thinking of him. Wondering if he is okay, is he taking care of himself; those type of thoughts. 

I just brush it off. I just put my headphones on, rest my head on the glass window and just listen to music until I reach my destination. Before I knew, something hit my face.   
There was three girls holding their cameras and started to laugh at me. All three girls was wearing a school uniform, and have BTS merchandise.   
“Aren’t you that slut that try to take away our Namjoon.” one of the girls say. While the other two just nodded and laughed.   
I just ignore them. What else can I do to high school students? It got to a point it was disruptive, and people were starring. So, I decided to get off the bus. Less drama, the better.   
I continue on foot, I was only eight minutes away. So, I bundle up and head up on foot.   
When I got to the park it was cover with white fluffy snow only few footmarks are made, and I start to walk with my headphones on and high in volume. Feeling the shivers of the cold, I pull out these hand warmers I bought in the dollar store. I got the river view. The river was frozen solid, snow keeping falling down, and it is just me and I thoughts.   
I really did not pay attention to my surroundings, until someone lightly taps me on the shoulder.   
I turned my head toward direction, and it was Unnie. She was Holding two coffee cups. I smiled and grabbed one of the cups.   
Unnie: “Finally you decided to go out, it isn’t so bad, huh?”

I nodded.   
Unnie: “Are you still thinking about him?”

My facial expression change, with a little bit of sadness.  
Zola: “Yeah, I guess I am,” As I take a sip of hot coffee. A very warm going down my throat and a small sigh as I look up at Unnie.

Unnie: “Do you think you will run into him again?”. Looking toward my direction.  
Zola: “I don’t know. Who knows honestly? I have already enough problems.” Not making eye contact, just starring at the view ahead.   
Unnie: “That’s life. You can’t be afraid to jump headfirst, or you will never know what is on the other side, Think about it.”   
Unnie stand up, pats my back and went on her merry way, leaving me to think through my thoughts.   
I sighed. Knowing that she was right about everything. I was never a risk taker in my life, I just follow by all rules.   
It was starting to get colder, so I started to walk back towards the bus stop. Getting there was not a problem, but I have stumble upon a tall man with almond shape eyes looking back at me with a big heavy coat, scarf, and winter hat. 

Do my eyes deceive me? It cannot be him, can it? Our eyes meet. He has a soft surprising facial expression, and so was I. He smiled.  
Zola: “Namjoon?”.  
“It has been awhile Zola.” Namjoon said with a soft smile revealing his dimple on his face.   
I reached out my hand and caress his face, thinking I was dreaming. Like a dream and I was ready to wake up from it, but I was not. His cheek was cool because of the cold, but soft to the touch. He just smirked and chuckled.   
I was shocked that I quickly remove my hand from his face. Embarrassed of doing such thing, after all the trouble I cause. He continued to smile and chuckled because I was embarrassed.   
At the corner of my eye, I saw a camera and someone hiding in the corner. Namjoon quickly turn me to face him and cover body under his coat. Paparazzi have found us once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I have been away. Hope you enjoy chapter 4! 
> 
> Please leave any comments if you like.


	5. My Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, sorry. Due to work it is very hard to keep up on a schedule, so I will try to post, not like every Sunday or whatever. This is my fifth chapter. wow.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“When I count to three we make a run for it, away from the paparazzi.” He said diligently and softly to my ear.   
I nodded and follow his instructions. 

“Three!” Namjoon said, and we both sprinted while following his lead. He quickly grab my wrist so I don’t get left behind. We ran to the other side of the park, and photographers was on our tail. Namjoon made quick glances to see how far they are from us. We ran a couple of blocks up, and we quickly lose them in a crowd of people. We kept running to lose them completely and went inside a bookstore that was hidden inside an alleyway.   
We both catch our breaths since we ran for more than a mile and a half. My heart was beating out of my chest, trying to catch my breath and process what just happened. We drop down near the literature section of the bookstore and just sat to rest our feets. 

Namjoon turned to me.

“Give me a minute, I will have to contact my manager, okay?”, Namjoon said while having his phone in his hand.   
I nodded and agree. He stood up and went to the other side of the store. It was a very quiet bookstore, not a lot people knows about this store. It is very secluded. Great another situation. Paparazzi will find a way to get a story. Wondering what to do next, went on my phone and saw 15 missed text messages from my best friend.

Some of Unnie’s Messages:  
“Where are you?”  
“You are all over social media.”  
“Call me, please!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Are you with Namjoon?”  
“Girl, answer!”  
“I am going to call the police, if you don’t answer me!”  
“Please call me ☹”  
“Zola!!!!”

I kept scrolling to the rest of the messages, I called back immediately so I won’t worry her more.  
“Unnie”, I said softly.  
“Where are you?!”, she said with wariness in her voice.  
“I am somewhere safe for now, I cannot tell you where I am, but I will be fine”, I said. Unnie stood quiet for a minute.   
“Just be careful, you are all over online. Do not leave me hanging again. I will call the police.”, Unnie said.   
“I know, I will”, I said to reassure her that I will be okay. We said our goodbyes and then I hanged up the call.   
Namjoon returns to sit next to me. “They are sending the truck towards our location, we need to move quickly so we won’t get spotted. 

I nodded in agreement.  
In about five minutes, a black pick-up truck pulls up in front of the bookstore in a narrow alleyway. He grabbed my wrist and pulls towards his direction and I followed him out the door and into the truck.  
“Annyeong!”(Hi!) I looked up and noticed Jungkook in the driver seat. I reciprocated and responded saying hi in return. We drove off. Namjoon nudged my side and said, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I am”, I said to reassure him.  
He smiled while we both locked eye contacted. We separate from eye contact, and I started to look out at the window, all I saw was we were driving pass by Seoul. We continue on, and all you can see forest, and mountains all around.

My eyes started to feel heavy, next thing I knew I drifted off to sleep.

Namjoon looks in the corner of his eye and see Zola asleep on the glass window. He chuckled softly making sure that he doesn’t wake her up. Namjoon took a deep breathe.  
He slowly scooched over towards the middle right next to her. He tilted his head to the side towards Zola and was watching her peacefully sleeping. While all this is happening Jungkook can see the whole thing unravel in the mirror, but he stood quiet with a smile on his face.   
Namjoon softly grabbed a piece of Zola’s hair, and put it behind her ear. As he studies her face closely, from her eyes to her lips. Jungkook made a sharp right turn intentionally, Zola’s head that was laying in the glass window and now is on Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon froze. 

He looks down to her and looks at the details of Zola’s face. Without noticing he started to stare at her lips; he automatically moves slowly towards her face. He was an inch apart from her face at this point. Zola slowly opens her eyes from her slumber.   
She sees Namjoon not far apart from her. Like as gravity was pulling towards each other. Zola close her eyes again as Namjoon gets closer to her lips. Zola reciprocates.   
As Namjoon and Zola lips were about to touch. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook shouted. Namjoon and Zola separated immediately. Both of them very shy on the events that happen, and Jungkook just chuckling on his own.   
Namjoon looks towards Jungkook and asked, “What is it?”

Jungkook pointed towards the front, Namjoon and Zola starred at the front. It was already close to midnight all you could see two buildings near a lake, and parked cars.  
“We are here”, Namjoon stated and gave me a smile.  
“Where are we?” I said curiously.

Jungkook got out of the car, and went sprinting towards the building.  
Namjoon put his hand out and said, “Will you come with me?”

I hesitated and confused. “Where are we Namjoon?”

He smiled and explained, “To my world, the world as an idol is a lonely place, and I realize that I don’t want to walk that path alone anymore. Since our encounter, it felt that we were predetermine to meet. I don’t know what the future may hold, but isn’t that what life is? I am willing to take this path but with you, and to see where does it lead to. I am not forcing you, it is your decision. If you decide you don’t want this, then I will understand.”  
Namjoon is a very intelligent human being; that I know much but I get to see this face to face. I want to get to know him more, away from the life of an idol, just as himself. I want to see where this go. It is an adventure of a lifetime out of my comfort zone. I thought to myself.

Zola slowly extends her arm and gracefully rest her hand with his. Namjoon caressed her hand and smile.   
“I am assume that is a yes.” He said while smiling. 

I nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first fan ficition, I really don't post these things, just let me know what you think.


End file.
